


【all少】他們的愛

by Zoujinjin



Category: all少主 - Fandom, all男少主, 食物語
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:48:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23597848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoujinjin/pseuds/Zoujinjin
Kudos: 27





	【all少】他們的愛

“我最愛你了!”小孩手裡拿著那串糖葫蘆，笑容滿面的和那個大人說道”全世界最喜歡!”  
小孩總是會因為心情起伏而說出一些甜蜜的話，童言童語，不可太過相信  
但那個身穿長袍的人愣了愣，嘴角微微牽起  
“我也愛你”  
同一句話，兩種意思

自小，他的一切都在空桑  
畢竟父母在出門逍遙前，曾和他說過要聽大家的話  
而他也乖巧，牽著鵠羹的手含著一大泡淚點頭  
但空桑沒有幼兒園，而大人們幾乎都是食魂  
他的所有認知，都是食魂給予的  
對家的認知，對好友的認知甚至是對於愛的認知….  
一切的一切，都在空桑

“君子群而不黨…”耳邊是老師詩禮銀杏穩重低沉的聲音  
他趴在桌上，手上的筆隨意畫著圖  
他身形小，在挑位子時，故意挑了八仙身後  
對方坐姿端正，他相信就算他不趴在桌上老師也是看不到他的  
只可惜，他就算縮進桌下，存在感還是倍增  
畢竟，他是全空桑恨不得捧在手心疼的小少主  
而且他身邊的同伴都矮小，坐在高椅上的詩禮銀杏只需要輕輕一撇，就能知道是哪個孩子藉著八仙過海的背影偷懶  
“讀書時應端正體態”  
他楞了一下，心裡嘖了一聲  
被發現了  
“少主…”坐在一邊的青團擔心的喚了一聲  
“老師過來了”小鱖魚小聲提醒  
糟了!上課時偷懶，懲罰肯定要抄書的!  
他聽到老師的聲音愈來愈近，心裡也愈來愈亂  
“在做甚麼那麼認真?”詩禮銀杏本就是個認真的人，看到學生不專心眉頭都皺了起來“學習乃是…”  
站在自己定會倍數關照的學生身邊，他愣住，連話都忘記說  
小少年手下是一張圖畫紙，上面畫著兩個人  
“這是…”  
小少年慢吞吞的一移開手臂，那大大的字也出現在詩禮銀杏眼中  
全世界最喜歡小杏!  
“這是….”突然的喜悅衝上大腦，詩禮銀杏咳了一聲掩飾”可是昨天要你們交的作業?”  
小少年舉起那張紙用力點頭，怕眼前人不信般大聲說道”最喜歡小杏!”  
“…油嘴滑舌”  
多少還是有用的，課餘時間他又抱著老師的腰撒嬌了一陣子，終於讓大人忘記了懲罰，又討到一顆糖吃

上完課，他總喜歡窩在佛跳牆的懷中看書，感受對方輕輕地梳理自己的頭髮  
佛跳牆對他極好，身上又香又寵他  
他抱著那本詩禮銀杏給他的故事書，奶聲奶氣要對方念給他聽  
佛跳牆拿著那本書，左翻右翻後露出笑容  
這次的書是一個蜘蛛先生和蒼蠅小姐的故事  
書的內容大概是，年輕的蒼蠅小姐因為被溫柔的蜘蛛先生一舉一動著迷，最後終於被吃掉的故事  
其實並沒有寫得如此明白，只是最後蒼蠅小姐無法動彈黏在網作為結尾  
後續到底是如此，不寫明也能知道  
這並不是一本適合給生在桃源鄉的孩子閱讀的  
但佛跳牆的聲音溫柔，就連說道最後蒼蠅小姐被注入蜘蛛毒液無法逃離時都溫和的像情人間的低語  
而孩子也因為他溫暖的聲調慢慢沉睡  
“少主…”說完故事的大人小心抱住懷中人，用著不驚醒對方的力道慢慢的用臉磨蹭對方  
”我們會永遠在一起的”  
……  
…  
..  
孩子總喜歡到處鑽  
每當他聽到鍋包肉管家的叫喚聲，喚著要他背食譜，他就跑得特別快  
跳窗走屋頂，沒一項是他覺得難的  
這次他跑到一處森林，在那溪水邊停下腳步  
他呆呆地站在原地，手握著樹幹  
那個人也從溪裡探出頭看他  
“….你是誰?”

兩個年紀相仿的孩子在一起，總是會玩得盡興  
女孩是山腳村莊客棧的女兒，活潑好動，笑聲如夜鶯般清脆  
空桑大多以男性為主，所以女孩子對於他來說是稀奇的  
女孩子的手軟軟的，聲音也好溫柔好溫柔  
他很喜歡她  
但不知為何，他心裡一直有個聲音告訴他  
絕對，絕對  
不能告訴那些食神們  
但人一天也就24小時，他不得捨去一些東西  
比如說和佛跳牆自由閱讀的時間，和楊州炒飯種植物的時間，去找一品鍋爬山的時間等等  
他捨棄了那些  
他的反常讓許多食魂疑惑，在他一次又要翻牆偷跑時，被楊州炒飯給逮住了  
可對方再怎麼也是疼孩子的，甜言蜜語一番後就無奈放人去玩  
他東躲西躲，就怕一般時間碰上其他食魂被逼共  
可是…  
收攏自己身後的羽翅，一個陰影站穩在房頂上看著那個小身影  
直到對方開啟空桑大門出去後，他又展開翅膀默默跟上

他和她約定那個樹叢為他們的秘密基地，有時一起採樹果，有時一起嬉水…  
雖然對不起那些大人，但是…  
他們就這樣”秘密聚會”了將近一年  
而他最近有了一個想法  
吞了一口口水，他看了看手上”如何與異性告白”的書

“真是稀奇…”放鬆的坐在沙發上，燈影牛肉伸手向孩子”你竟然會單獨來找我”  
兩個等身高的皮影戲偶機械式彎腰，薄薄的手搭在孩子肩上引領他前進  
小孩幾乎是看到人就衝上去討抱抱，那速度帶起的風讓兩個人偶的手擺動一下  
“哎呀，我最喜歡撒嬌的孩子了”燈影牛肉一把抱起孩子，一吻吻在孩子臉頰上”怎麼了?忽然來找我”  
小孩躊躇了半倘，剛才心裡默背的請求一下被他拋到九霄雲外，最後臉整個發熱起來  
“莫不是看到我害羞起來了?”男人笑著看小孩嘟起嘴用力搖頭，最後對方雙手圈成圓放到嘴前靠近自己耳邊  
“哎呀，竟是要和我說小秘….”  
原本笑容滿面的男人聲音忽然低沉下來  
“你說甚麼?”

“少主，請問您在幹甚麼?”  
剛要翻窗就聽到一聲極為耳熟的聲音，小少年心一驚，原本抱著破釜沉舟的心情想一躍而下跑掉，但剛有這個念頭就被管家有力的手給掐住腰帶回房間  
那之後，他就再也沒有見過她了  
他多次想爬窗去找尋，但都被食魂們攔下  
不管到任何地方，他都能感受到來自不同地方食魂們的視線  
幾天後，鍋包肉管家給了他一封信  
是那個女孩給他的  
信裡寫著覺得他很大少爺性子，不喜歡和他在一起，要他再也不要找她等等傷人字句  
為此他哭了將近半天的時間，一直鬱鬱寡歡，是食魂們陪著他度過那悲慘的日子  
最後那封信也燒掉了，連同他藏在櫃子下的那個風箏，一起被楊州炒飯放進爐火裡燒成灰燼  
又過了幾個星期，一品鍋帶他去爬山時，經過了那個地方  
那裡已經變的陌生，連帶那個秘密基地一起，消失的無影無蹤  
他也放棄了  
之後的事他忘了  
畢竟他身邊的人太多了

幾年後，已經十八歲的他又循著記憶走到那個地方  
那裏的確綠意盎然，但溪水早已乾枯  
他又花了一些時間走到村莊  
村莊很頹敗，根本沒有小時候有生氣的樣子  
但因為以前他也是見過她家父母的，所以很自然的到了那間客棧  
“阿…你說我女兒嗎?”老闆娘露出苦笑，眼角似乎有淚滴”十幾年前，她死了”  
“我女兒死的當天還說，原本和他一起玩的小男生一定會要那天給她告白，她要好好和對方來個約會，但結果…”她痛哭出聲，”那天夜晚，我聽見她尖叫聲趕去她房間查看時，她正被鮮紅色的爪子刺進身體，我趕忙過去救她，可是…那爪子立刻消失根本沒留下傷口…再一會兒，她就中毒的滿面發紫，死了….”  
那一瞬間，他耳鳴聲嚴重  
因為事實和他所聽見的完全不同  
安撫著老闆娘，他的手微微顫抖著  
先不說他們是兩情相悅的而不是她厭倦他，那個”鮮紅爪子”不是….  
腦海中，那個總穿紅衣的身影出現在他記憶中  
“之後幾年這裡簡直宛若地獄!水變的混濁，又常有黃沙塵暴，又有些怪物來攻擊村民，糧食愈來愈不充足，最後…就變成如經這樣悽慘的樣子了”  
他又想起，那段時間，食魂們總會突然消失一陣子  
他早已是成年人，想法當然不是孩提時那般天真無邪了  
他告別老闆娘，再踏出客棧時聽到拍動翅膀的聲音

他離開了村莊，回到了空桑  
途中他神智有些昏沉，心臟怦怦的跳動著  
大門一開的瞬間，他看見已佛跳牆為首的食魂們全都站在大廳，笑著看他  
他下意識的後退一步，就被後方的燈影牛肉制住  
“剛剛…去那兒了?我可愛的小孩”


End file.
